Usuário Discussão:Aero'Guns
thumb|left|Salve Guns'! Bem-vindo (a) à minha discussão. Sinta-se a vontade para me mandar uma mensagem, clique no mais ao lado de editar. Mensagens mal-educadas serão respondidas da mesma forma. thumb|Salve Aero! Olá! Olá! Seja bem-vindo aqui na Wikisimpsons, onde a arte é editar! Suas bandas preferidas são, por acaso, AeroSmith e Guns N' Roses???? --Cassetete071 18h56min de 31 de Janeiro de 2009 (UTC) Resposta As minhas são AC/DC, Aerosmith, Guns n' Roses, Kiss e Wolfmother. Recomendo essas músicas pra você: Back in Black (AC/DC), Sweet Child O' Mine (Guns), Dream On (Aerosmith), Strutter (Kiss) e Woman (Wolfmother) além de Through the Fire and Flames (DragonForce). Também de uma olhada na Lista de Páginas a criar Resposta As minhas são AC/DC, Aerosmith, Guns n' Roses, Kiss e Wolfmother. Recomendo essas músicas pra você: Back in Black (AC/DC), Sweet Child O' Mine (Guns), Dream On (Aerosmith), Strutter (Kiss) e Woman (Wolfmother) além de Through the Fire and Flames (DragonForce). Também de uma olhada na Lista de Páginas a criar e crie uma--Cassetete071 18h30min de 1 de Fevereiro de 2009 (UTC) Resposta 2 Para Adicionar imagens: Você tem que salvá-las no Pc. depois vá em Carregar Arquivo no menu à esquerda (<-). Ou [http://pt.simpsons.wikia.com/wiki/Especial:MultipleUpload AQUI] clique em procurar e vá em minhas imagens, clique na desejada 2 vezes, você pode adicionar 1,2,3,4 ou 5 imagens. Depois clique em Carregar arquivo e pronto! Para criar um artigo, hammmmmmmmmmm, bom é artigo (categoria com aquela barra) ou uma página por exemplo: Rádio do Homer. Responda e poderei te responder --Cassetete071 17h11min de 3 de Fevereiro de 2009 (UTC) A, eu conheço todas aquelas músicas, e todas são legais. Sei não... Sei não... O que é isso??? --Cassetete071 15h05min de 4 de Fevereiro de 2009 (UTC) Sei! P.E. = Por exemplo Eu sei o que é isso se chama Predefinição. Para criar uma é preciso criar desse jeito no começo: Predefinição:Nome. Dê uma olhada em Categoria:Utilitários e veja a maioria. Pra criar como a da Wikipédia eu não mas como da Wikisimpsons, sei. Vá em Predefinição:Episódios e vá em editar, Copie o que tem pro Microsoft Word e salve. Aí veja que entre 3 chaves se pôe por exemplo: Nome da Banda: } . Pra mudar a barra por exemplo a de episódios pra fazer uma escrita, P.E., Axl Rose, dá! E botar dentro da bolinha ao invés de uma tv, por a cara do Axl! Isso é preciso baixar o Macromedia Fireworks, que é por tempo limitado, se passar do tempo (+ ou - 1 mês) você terá que pagar pra usar ele no teu PC, se não, nunca mais! Também recebi uma mensagem da equipe da Wikia é grande e verde com imagem! --Cassetete071 19h56min de 4 de Fevereiro de 2009 (UTC) Resposta 3 Você precisa pôr: Imagem:Barraestabelenew.png } } Distrito: }}} Endereço: } Dono: } Moradores: } Construção: } Primeira Aparição: } Aí em vez de Distrito ponha: Nome da Banda: } Mas só mude isso. Faça na página de testes. O Fireworks baixe no www.baixaki.com.br. Cassetete071 15h33min de 5 de Fevereiro de 2009 (UTC) Sugestões Você tem razão. Se o Monkey0 sugere mas não faz, é f*0erkD@, né? Você não acha que Deveria ser Bret Hart em "Os Simpsons" ou simplesmente Bret Hart? Você gosta da música Givin' to dog a Bone (AC/DC, Back In Black), não vá ao YouTube conferir ou conhecer a música me fale agora. --Cassetete071 18h07min de 5 de Março de 2009 (UTC) Elementar, meu caro Aero! Não conhece?? Já levantei suspeitas(não queira saber do que). A música Free Bird, Do GH2, é "mó loka", tenho até no PC. --Cassetete071 15h25min de 9 de Março de 2009 (UTC) Tá, é? Não é nada não, um mistério, só. Club Penguin é um jogo online, mais não jogo mais e pretendo cancelar aquela Wiki. A música do AC/DC com o Tyler é You Shook me all Night Long, não Shook me night alone (viu como erros acontecem!) --Cassetete071 16h42min de 10 de Março de 2009 (UTC) Encerrando Aero'Guns, tenho um mistério. Irei o interrogar... 1. Mande uma mensagem para mim na minha discussão. Pode ser "Oi" ou outra coisa simples. Às 1:00, 1:30 ou 2:00, sei lá. Na QUINTA (12/03/09) ou TERÇA (17/03/09). 2. Você Assiste UEFA Champions League (Liga dos Campeões da Europa)? E Family Guy (Uma Família da Pesada)? 3. Se você assiste Champions League, qual time você gosta? Do Chelsea FC??? 4. Você, não vá ao YouTube agora, gosta/conhece a música Knockin' On Heavers Door, do Bob Dylan REGRAVADA PELO GUNS N' ROSES? Obrigado pela atenção, --Cassetete071 19h09min de 10 de Março de 2009 (UTC) Responda por favor. Após a resposta, lhe contarei o "Mistério" Finalização Cara, o caso era o seguinte, um amigo meu disse que ele era você, então perguntei tudo que lembrava dele. Mas ele era santista. Caso Finalizado. --Cassetete071 23h10min de 10 de Março de 2009 (UTC) P.S.: Ele tem compromisso na hora que disse para você mandar uma mensagem, Sacô?? Não conheço não, é de quem?? TAMOS NAS QUARTAS DA UEFA!! 2X2 NA ITÁLIA, E TCHAU JUV!!! É! É! Vô dá uns cascudos no meu amigo. Você sabia que foi o Hunt (não sei de que time é) que quebrou a cabeça do Cech e o Cech teve que usar aquele capacete e não vai tirar mais? Veja no YouTube: Cech Injury Acho que já ouvi falar dessa música mais...sei lá. o meu amigo também odeia Lynyrd Skynyrd. E Lynyrd Skynyrd pronúncia: Léh-Nérd Skin-Nérd. --Cassetete071 16h00min de 11 de Março de 2009 (UTC) Atualmente você é o 7º Melhor Usuário da Wikisimpsons!!!!!!!!!! É claro que sim É uma das melhores do Guns, como Welcome to the Jungle, Sweet Child O' Mine, Paradise City (conhece?). Conhece Who Made Who?, do AC/DC? E Sweet Home Alabama, do Lynyrd Skynyrd? Tá vendo A Inter X Manchester tá 1X0 pro Manchester (D'oh!) --Cassetete071 19h50min de 11 de Março de 2009 (UTC) É claro que sim Conheço, tem no meu PC, mas no começo tem um cara, ou uma cara, que fica falando. Eu até gosto do Manchester, mas preferia que fosse eliminado, pois é uma pedra no caminho do Chelsea. Você joga ou conhece o jogo Bully, da Rockstar? --Cassetete071 15h22min de 13 de Março de 2009 (UTC) É Realmente é sem graça o campeonato inglês, só o Manchester ganha, 2007, 2008, e acho que ganha em 2009 porque tá disparado. Acho que não conheço... Vô voltar umas 14:00 aqui. --Cassetete071 15h47min de 13 de Março de 2009 (UTC) Conheço Conheço. Mas não gosto muito, vê no YouTube o Yuri Zhirkov, o Hiddink tá de olho nele "vamo" ver, hein... O que é aquilo de achar a Maggie no South Park??? Conhece a música Destanation Unknow, ou Calabria. Conhece? --Cassetete071 21h46min de 13 de Março de 2009 (UTC) "Né" nada não A mensagem laranja (Fui eu que fiz! Não é "bonitinha!?) é pra quem vai adicionar um comentário na página de um usuário, perceba que a maioria tem. Não gosto de wrestling. Eu pediria a caixa da temporada 3. Conhece "I wanna rock" a música do Twisted Sister que o Bob Esponja faz um "cover" no fim do filme dele. E conhece Hells Bells, do AC/DC? Continue assim!, --Cassetete071 16h30min de 17 de Março de 2009 (UTC) Chelsea 2010 O Chelsea, "escalado" pelo Abramovich, o chefão, não terá mais Drogba, Kalou, Hilário, P. Ferreira, Deco. Comfirmado para ficar tem Lampard (graças a Deus!) e R. Carvalho. Se Hilário sair, o time só fica com Cech de goleiro, se ele não sair, aí fod... O Chelsea vendeu o Cudicini para o Totenham. Resumindo: O Chelsea vai ficar uma verdadeira bost... Tive que censurar os palavrões, mas dá um tempo... --Cassetete071 18h50min de 17 de Março de 2009 (UTC) Dica Dê, quando for assinar, dê 2 "Enter" veja: Abraço, Aero'Guns ... Para: Abraço, Aero'Guns ... Continue respondendo, e por quê a demora??, --Cassetete071 20h02min de 18 de Março de 2009 (UTC) Já mudei Já Mudei o Hitler, caraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaca que trabalho! Choveu, choveu, choveu, mas não caiu o sinal da NET pra mim. Não gosto muito de Metallica nem de Iron Maiden. Só FALTA 1 LETRA "preu" terminar o Finding Maggie no South Park.(Êh!) Como o Ghiggia escreve erradoooooooo! Conhece a música We Three Kings??? --Cassetete071 16h54min de 19 de Março de 2009 (UTC) Resposta 4 Gosto sim... E conheço. Você poderia me ajudar, a cada episódio novo, melhorar a página do episódio --Cassetete071 23h09min de 21 de Março de 2009 (UTC) O conteúdo que estava aqui, foi movido para a página Projeto 20ª Temporada. pergunta você que crio a wiki simpsons? Qual?? Qual vandalismo? Não vi nenhum. Quer me ajudar no Destaque, que aparece na Página Principal?? Os Próximos serão os novos episódios, mas por enquanto, deixa comigo. Assinei meu nome no seu projeto. --Cassetete071 21h25min de 22 de Março de 2009 (UTC) Predefinição é comigo mesmo! Bom pelo título você já sabe o que iria falar e: Não precisa se desculpar pelas sei lá quantas mensagens. Uma vez, brinquei com o Stopinski e ele nunca mais falou comigo. Deixa que eu crio a predefinição! Como você quer ela? Tente responder rápido, --Cassetete071 21h31min de 22 de Março de 2009 (UTC) Sem comentários Eu irei Fazer uma predefinição para os usuários que participam do projeto A mjkjjkkojonionko do Lekslutor?! Morri de rir! --Cassetete071 21h48min de 22 de Março de 2009 (UTC) Tá bom O segundo não é uma predefinição. E o primeiro roxo? Uhn... Vou tentar... E o Corinthians caramba, ganharam do peixe. VBVGVGVGUUHUI@&$*&¨&#! --Cassetete071 21h53min de 22 de Março de 2009 (UTC) Fiz uma! Fiz uma: A outra ficará pronta amanhã. Hoje irei planejar e talvez começar. Parabéns simpsons HáHáHá ai, ai, parei... --Cassetete071 22h03min de 22 de Março de 2009 (UTC) Comecei Comecei a predefinição. Não dá roxo. Só verde. E a predefinição já tá! E quem é esse Ice95 procurei Usuário:Ice95 e ele não existe. --Cassetete071 22h12min de 22 de Março de 2009 (UTC) Fiz a outra agora é só ir mudando Fiz outra veja: Projeto 20ª Temporada Agora melhore como criar mais páginas para ir colocando lá, botar os usuários que foram cadastrados e etc. --Cassetete071 22h34min de 22 de Março de 2009 (UTC) Resposta 5 É só editar e onde não tem coisas você coloca tipo: onde tem coloque aqui você apaga aquilo e coloca o que ia escrever. Isso só tem em Criados por usuários participantes. --Cassetete071 22h45min de 22 de Março de 2009 (UTC) Não saquei Não entendi. Me explique melhor amanhã. Irei fazer a página do Ice95 e vou desligar. A gente se vê amanhã. Parabéns simpsons Hi!Hi!Hi!. Desculpa! HáHáHá. Desculpa de novo!, --Cassetete071 23h06min de 22 de Março de 2009 (UTC)